


「韦斯莱双子x珀西」Bonding

by highwaytoOreo



Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [67]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:55:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwaytoOreo/pseuds/highwaytoOreo
Summary: *NC-17*纯车，垃圾产物*捆绑预警dirtytalk预警ooc预警
Series: Harry Potter冷CP挑战 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601023
Kudos: 8





	「韦斯莱双子x珀西」Bonding

这绝对是一个蓄谋已久的圈套。  
韦斯莱夫人的身影在厨房转悠，洗碗刷勤快地清洁着脏盘子，切菜刀咚咚地剁着洋葱。珀西吃完了他的那份早餐，他的脚才刚踏上第一级楼梯，两道声音就从背后冒了出来，“珀西——能帮我们复习几个魔咒吗——”  
“你知道的，我们很担心期末考试——”  
“你们——”会担心考试？  
这是珀西想说的，但莫丽的声音从刷盘声和炖菜声里钻了出来（他们一定吃准了这一点），“噢，好孩子，我就知道你们并不像看上去那样不在乎考试——”她探出头来慈爱地看着双胞胎，又转头和满脸抗拒的珀西说，“珀西，亲爱的，你能帮弗雷德和乔治复习吗？”  
“我会的，妈妈。”珀西不情不愿地回答。

自从珀西毕业后去魔法部工作，双胞胎相当热衷于和“权威人士”对着干，龙粪样品、韦瑟比先生加急密信以及免费赠送一些奇奇怪怪的盯视。  
既惹不起也躲不过，那就让暴风雨来的更猛烈吧，珀西认命地把两个小混蛋让进门。  
“说吧，你们想学什么？”珀西抬起手腕假模假样地看起时间，“我还有很多克劳奇先生交给我的重要任务——”  
“我们想学捆绑咒。”弗雷德和乔治齐声说到，态度意外地诚恳，“事实上——”弗雷德突然压低声音，“我们在培育微型蒲绒绒的时候遇到了点麻烦……”  
“有那么一两只不愿意配合的小东西整天想着溜出笼子，你看——”乔治含含糊糊地补充，珀西没听明白，他问到，“等等，有什么事连蒲绒绒都不愿意配合你们？”  
“噢，就是——”弗雷德和乔治又在用那种让人头皮发麻的眼神瞅他，“交配啊——”双胞胎拔高了嗓音。  
珀西的耳朵嗖地一下蹿红了，他装作若无其事地推推眼镜，“哦…嗯，你们不担心我会告诉妈妈？我是说这是猫头鹰订单的事，是吗？妈妈可不喜欢你们把时间浪费在这上头。”  
“这不——没办法嘛。”弗雷德摊手，“你会帮我们吗？我们把底牌都交给你啦，珀西，你忍心辜负你可怜的弟弟的信任吗？”  
两双一模一样的眼睛微微下垂着，真诚无比的冲他发射着央求，珀西心软了，“好吧。”他点点头。  
珀西去掏口袋里的魔杖，但他摸了个空，拉在桌上了吗，珀西疑惑地想。  
“你在找这个？”乔治将珀西在找的东西递到他眼前。  
珀西伸出手的动作肉眼可见的迟疑，这也不能怪他，十多年和他们打交道的经验告诉他，从弗雷德和乔治手中接过东西，一定得有足够强大的心理准备。乔治观察到珀西的反应倒是弯起了嘴角，“现在是我们有求于你呀。”乔治笑眯眯地说。  
无事发生，珀西接过魔杖，他挠了挠头，对于刚才那个轻微、也许还有点伤人的下意识反应感觉到些愧疚，“嗯，你们先看我示范一遍。乔治，你往前站，我会对着你释放咒语，但是别担心，捆绑咒不会对你造成任何伤害。”  
“绳索出动。”  
珀西在空气中干净利落地画出一个复杂的图形，他的魔杖尖冒出一阵诡异的黄光——通常这是咒语出错时呈现的颜色。  
珀西还在狐疑自己的动作是否有误，或是咒语念得不够清晰的时候，他像是被空气中无形的大手猛推了一把，整个人止不住地往后退，有那么一瞬间他都以为他要撞碎身后的窗子玻璃掉出去了，但是最终他的背脊贴上窗玻璃，堪堪地停了下来。  
“怎么——”  
本该捆住乔治的绳索现在结结实实地绕在他的身体上，珀西迷惑地捏着魔杖，抬头审视弗雷德和乔治的表情，弗雷德懒洋洋地靠在墙边，刚才的诚恳早从他的脸上消失的无影无踪，而乔治正在朝他走近，珀西手里的魔杖被轻巧地抽走，“示范的真不错。”乔治说，然后他弟弟在他脸颊上响亮地亲了一口。

一时间珀西不晓得该震惊于他被自己魔杖发射的咒语捆绑住，还是震惊于他弟弟刚才亲他的事实，珀西艰难地扭动着，试图把绳索挣松开来从身上甩下去，但是他失败了。  
“噢，放弃吧，别白费力气，珀西。”弗雷德出声了，“不用怀疑，你的捆绑咒非常完美，完美得——就算是你也别想着脱身。”  
珀西抬头看见那两股绳索的顶端有生命般缠绕在窗帘的罗马杆上，幸好他们家没有使用哥特式长窗，最终珀西被悬吊在一个绷直脚背勉强还能触地的高度，他的双手被牢牢地捆在身后，粗麻绳在他的胸前和腰间绕了三四圈，使他的上半身完全动弹不得。  
“你们对我的魔杖做了什么？！”珀西吃力地踮着脚，这让他没能痛快地表达出他的不满。  
“一点有趣的小试验罢了。”乔治看着摇摇晃晃地在维持平衡的哥哥，觉得他这样很有趣，“我认为你更该在意的是——”  
“——我们要对你做什么。”弗雷德接过话，歪着脑袋打量着窗前的人影，“嘿，乔治，你说飞来咒能飞来珀西·韦斯莱吗？”  
虽然处于奇怪的境地，但是珀西本能地无法忍住不去纠正学术上的错误，“飞来咒不能召唤大部分有生命的活物——包括一个巫师！”珀西生气地说，“不管你们在计划什么，立刻把我身上的绳子解开。”  
弗雷德和乔治故意忽略他的声音自顾自地讨论着飞来咒的原理，“来吧，弗雷德，我们试试不就知道了。”乔治说，“珀西·韦斯莱飞来。”  
珀西怒到，“你们有没有在弗立维教授的课上认真听讲？”  
弗雷德摇摇头，“这样不对，乔治，看我——”他边转动手腕边说到，“珀西·韦斯莱——晨衣飞来——”  
珀西感觉到自己仿佛被飓风袭击了，吊在窗子前的身体晃个不停，他的晨衣在像活物般挣扎着，充满了离开绳索桎梏的想法，“别，别——”珀西惊慌地说，他上身一凉，条纹晨衣听从指令冷漠地离开它的主人飞向了弗雷德。  
“非常精彩。”乔治虚假地拍着手喝彩，“我也来复习一遍。”  
珀西惊恐地夹紧腿，试图维护他所剩无几的衣物，他大声喝止到，“停下！你们，你们快念解咒，把绳子松开！”  
乔治的魔杖往下放低了点，他冲弗雷德挤挤眼睛，“噢，珀西让我们念解咒呢，你会吗，弗雷德？”他耸耸肩，“我不会呀。”  
“嘿…你可真不诚实——大家都知道你的魔咒课成绩要比我好上那么一点儿。”弗雷德这么说着，但他还是举起了魔杖，“那我来吧。”  
一道细细的红光从杖尖钻了出来。没有预料中的如释重负和脚踏实地，珀西只觉得原先紧贴皮肤的粗麻绳变得纤细起来，甚至产生了一种它们陷进他皮肉里的错觉。  
“漂亮。”乔治评价到，他的眼神粘在了珀西光裸的胸腹，细细的红色棉线取代了粗麻绳的位置，将珀西本就偏白的肤色衬得生动又艳丽。两颗褐色的小乳珠可怜巴巴地在绳索之被挤出，显得分外惹人想去采撷。弗雷德和乔治不约而同地咽了口唾沫，而造成这些的男主角还在煞风情地大声嚷嚷，“不对——弗雷德你的咒语不正确。”  
弗雷德没什么歉意地承认到，“噢，是这样。不好意思，我失败了。”他得寸进尺地继续说到，“我们还是继续复习飞来咒吧。”  
“珀西·韦斯莱眼镜飞来——”眼镜听话地飞到弗雷德手里。  
眼前有点模糊，不然珀西怎么会看到双胞胎的脸也红红的，“你们想怎么样啊!”他烦躁地踢了两下腿，细棉绳勒的他又痒又疼。  
乔治慢吞吞地走到他面前，着迷地打量着珀西被红色细绳勒出深浅沟渠的皮肉，珀西看到乔治伸出了手，对方的体温落在他的腰间，顺着腰线来回抚摸，珀西茫然地抬头看着乔治，不知道他在做什么。  
不过很快他就知道了，珀西感觉到他的睡裤边缘被人勾住了，棉质布料贴着皮肤顺着臀部往下褪去，“你干什么啊…”受制于人的珀西用一种小心翼翼的语气地问到。  
“当然是——”乔治抬起珀西的腿将他的裤子脱了下来，非常理所当然地说，“扒光你啊。”  
过于直白的语言使他的哥哥涨红了脸，一时失去了他引以为傲的思考能力，珀西的眼睫高频率地扇动着，怔楞地看着眼前的人，直到眼前人的手触摸到的地方一下子把他拉回现实，“乔治！你摸哪里！！”珀西震惊地吼到。  
乔治跪在地板上，将最后一层遮蔽物从珀西的脚踝处扯离，他退后几步抱着双臂欣赏着绷紧着腿部肌肉站得艰难的光裸人体，“弗雷德，你觉得怎么样？”  
“还差那么点意思。”弗雷德说，他扫过珀西被红线绑的严实的胸腹和还未被涉足、缺乏装点的下半身。乔治不置可否地唔了一声，他举起魔杖熟练地画出刚才珀西示范的魔咒，甚至都没有出声念咒。  
圈套，复习什么都是圈套，珀西生气极了。有两股细绳沿着他的两条小腿转着圈往上攀爬，刁钻地在大腿根部交汇，绳线从阴囊下方穿过造成细密的痒意让珀西倒抽了口冷气，尽管他努力瞪大眼睛想要摆出具有威慑力的表情，但从弗雷德和乔治的反应来看，他并没有成功。他不知道他那种故作凶巴巴却隐藏不住羞意的劲儿，反而使人更想挑逗他、欺负他。  
“可惜啊，珀西。你没法看到自己现在的样子。”弗雷德感叹，“简直称得上大师杰作。”  
“真该把你现在的样子画成画像。”乔治愉悦地看到失去衣物遮挡、真实而不知所措的珀西慌乱地闪躲着他们的视线，“挂在我们的床头——”  
弗雷德发出一声堪称邪恶的笑声，“随时都可以对着它、对着你来上一发手活。”  
珀西抿住嘴唇不作回应，可他没法对自己来上个闭耳塞听，弗雷德和乔治的恶劣调笑一句句钻进他的耳朵，刺探着他的理智，并且不妙地引导着他的血液都往下身涌去，“你们怎么能这样——这样——不正经！”珀西底气不足地喊到，“我是你们的哥哥。”  
两道高个的身影移动到他面前，那些厚脸皮的话语离他更近了，他无处可躲，只能尽力掩藏住脸上的慌张和某个器官偷偷滋生出的期待。  
“噢，珀西哥哥——”乔治拖长音调说，温热的呼吸拂过珀西的鼻尖，“把你现在的样子给小罗尼和哈利看看好不好？”  
“让大家都欣赏到我们哥哥的小屁股有多漂亮。”弗雷德说着动手拍了下珀西的臀部，柔软的臀肉在他的手下晃动，肉体被拍打的清脆声响让珀西窘得说不出话，也让他的性器违背意愿地抬起了头。  
“怎么样，珀西？你喜欢吗，让所有人都看看你的裸体？”不知道谁的手托住了他半勃的阴茎，手指还坏心眼地在柱身上不疼不痒地弹跳，“万众瞩目呢，部长。”  
珀西被这个称呼刺激到了，他抬起头瞪了一眼眼前的人，却在和弗雷德的视线交汇后，连脖子都通红起来。  
弗雷德和乔治对视一眼，对他们哥哥的反应非常满意，“珀西，你勃起了。”是乔治的手，在对他的下身做尽下流的事，“明明很喜欢嘛。”乔治嬉皮笑脸地在珀西的耳边说。  
弗雷德和乔治把珀西整个人都纳入他们造成的阴影里，珀西不看他们，臊得额头出了一层薄薄的细汗。他们的手要不就是逗弄着挺立的乳头，围着两颗肉粒轻浮地打转，要不就就是在珀西的腰间臀部乱摸一气，而珀西可怜的阴茎勃起着，只有蹭在对方的裤上才能得到一丝慰藉，本能地，珀西唾弃着自己却又忍不住偷偷磨蹭起来。  
“你在用我的裤子自慰？”乔治冲着珀西的耳朵吹气，炙热的气息激得珀西缩起了脖子，他的耳垂被乔治叼进嘴里吞吐，“这样很舒服吗？想要更舒服吗？”乔治的舌头灵活地钻进他的耳朵，进出伸缩地舔得他浑身发痒难耐不已，但他坚持嘴硬到，“不，一点都不舒服，乔治，你——你让开。”  
“乖宝宝珀西学会说谎了，这样不好。”弗雷德摸到珀西的大腿根处，在那里细嫩的皮肤上轻轻打转，逼得珀西几乎呻吟出声，“你不会想错过乔治的口交。”  
乔治凑上去给了珀西一个湿漉漉的舌吻，像是在炫耀他无所不能的舌头，“想要我舔你的老二吗？”乔治说，珀西被一个舌吻就搞的晕头转向，刚才口腔被侵略舔舐的滋味残留在他的脑子里，不免让他联想到别的物件被这样对待又是怎样的销魂体验。弗雷德显然感觉到了珀西的阴茎在他手的上方弹跳，他继续诱骗他，“你还能忍多久？说出来，告诉我们你想要。”   
珀西从来没有陷入过这样的境地，格兰芬多头一回软弱地转过脸去不肯说话，他别扭的模样惹的乔治笑了起来，乔治揉了把珀西卷曲的头发算是放过他。接着珀西的一条腿被抬起搁在乔治的肩膀上，弗雷德揽着他的后腰不紧不慢地亲吻他，在他的皮肤上留下各种发红的印记。  
男性经不起挑逗的勃起被纳入到一个温热潮湿的口腔里，珀西眼睁睁地看着乔治的嘴裹住了他的性器，红发脑袋前后滑动着，珀西的头皮发麻，剧烈的快感使他连脚趾都蜷缩起来，“不，不——”他摇着头呻吟，“唔…啊。”  
“噢，珀西，看看你。”弗雷德放过珀西被亲吻得有些发肿的嘴角，手掌沿着脊柱往下滑动，直到陷入两团臀肉之间。乘着他迷失在乔治的口腔里的时候，弗雷德偷偷用手指拨弄着那处肉洞，高热的软肉紧紧包裹住他的指尖，热情地挽留着他的手指，勾的他身下的硬物将裤裆撑的满满的，“真想现在就操进去。”他舔了舔嘴唇深吸了口气。  
乔治的舌头灵活地绕着柱身打转，嘴唇紧裹着，把珀西吸得啧啧作响，前端被吸吮的舒爽盖过了屁股里被塞入两根手指的不适感。珀西从没经历过这样的刺激，他张大了嘴但没有发出声音，仿佛空气堵住了他的喉咙，他像脱水的鱼一般困难地喘息着，直到那股子快感一下子从他阴茎的顶端射了出去，全都进到乔治的嘴里。  
“好多。”乔治含糊不清地说，他吐出珀西的阴茎，舌尖灵活地往后方探去，将嘴里的精液一点点顶进珀西的后穴，有了润滑以后，弗雷德很快就加入了第三根手指，他变换着角度捅着那处使它变得热情好客而。  
“我要插进来了。”弗雷德在珀西耳边悄声说，珀西都来不及作出反应，就被转过身压在冰凉的窗玻璃上，从背后插入，那尺寸惊人的物件正一寸寸地顶进他的体内，又硬又烫地破开他的内壁，像没有尽头般往里推送，珀西害怕地扭动着身体，但是这让红绳更深地陷进他的皮肉里，搞的他愈发敏感难耐，珀西所能做的只有可怜的、毫无选择地被人掰开臀部插入进去操干。  
珀西有种被捅了个对穿的错觉，弗雷德的阴茎实在太大了，满满当当地塞在他体内，两只手还紧紧扣着他的胯骨往身后按。乔治靠着窗框，他的手滑入到裤中上下动作着，看着他的孪生哥哥的肉棒在珀西的臀缝间进出，把珀西操得神智不清，喘息个不停。伴着有节奏地拍打声，还有珀西被操得硬起的阴茎撞在玻璃窗子上的声音，啪——啪——啪的声音在房间里回荡着，滑腻腻又淫荡的很，珀西口中溢出无意识的求饶声，“太，太深了……不…不要碰那里……”  
他越是这样，弗雷德操得就越狠，珀西的屁股都被撞击得通红。乔治看着珀西变得凌乱的头发和分开的嘴唇，将手指送到他面前，“我来教你一些你不会的知识。”说着，乔治的食指和中指并拢着塞入珀西的口中，“还记得刚才我是怎么把你吸到高潮的吗？”  
弗雷德顶在珀西无法忍受的那个点，阴茎在体内划着圈恶狠狠地碾压着它，珀西含着乔治的手指模糊地呜咽着，湿软的舌头胡乱地推搡着侵入口腔的异物。  
乔治唔了一声，另一只手更快速地套弄着自己的阴茎，“我们的珀西似乎不需要教，告诉我，你是天生就这么会吸，还是——”  
“噢，乔吉，你看看我们的哥哥的小屁股是如何饥渴地含着我的老二就能明白了。”弗雷德用力冲撞了一下，逼出了珀西难以抑制的呻吟，“  
看看你张着腿挨操的样子，我真想知道你的魔法部的同事们看见了会是什么表情，我打赌他们会猜测克劳奇先生的私人助理为他贡献了多少次口交。”  
舌头被乔治夹在两指间玩弄，珀西只能摇着头传达他的气愤。“珀西说不是呢，你相信他吗，弗雷德，你有没有发现巴蒂·克劳奇有点精神恍惚？是不是因为我们亲爱的哥哥做什么都像他在newt考试上一样厉害，所以克劳奇先生每天都被他私人助理的小嘴吸得神志不清。”  
放浪的话语贴着珀西的耳朵振动，他的嘴被乔治的手指塞住，无法吞咽的口水顺着嘴角往下淌，看起来委屈又惹地人想狠狠欺负，他无法用语言为自己申辩，而弗雷德和乔治的游戏远还没有结束，珀西又听到弗雷德说到，“嘿，告诉我们，你有没有躲在另人尊敬的克劳奇先生的办公桌下给他吸过老二？”  
珀西瞪不到身后的弗雷德，他只能睁大眼睛控诉着乔治，乔治被他脸上恼火与羞涩交杂的表情搞的逗弄他的心思愈发活跃，“别这么看我，珀西。所以——巴蒂·克劳奇有没有像弗雷德一样干过你完美的小屁股？”  
他们的哥哥双手被绑在身后，嘴里无法说话，眼睫湿漉漉的看起来快哭了，可他没有去咬嘴里作乱的手指，只是被调戏得几乎头发都起火，恨不得原地消失，珀西无人照料的勃起难耐地抽搐着，在弗雷德再次恶狠狠地顶上敏感点的时候，他惊叫着到达了高潮，白浊弄脏了他身前的窗玻璃，这又引出身后人恶劣的调笑，“噢，珀西，看看你做了什么？妈妈知道了肯定不高兴。”  
弗雷德抽了出来，他的阴茎还挺立着，并没有射在珀西的身体里，他冲乔治偏了偏头，他们默契地互换了位置，乔治把珀西捞进怀里面对着他，亲了亲对方因为被欺负狠了耷拉着的嘴角。而弗雷德摸过魔杖，偷偷使珀西膝弯和脚踝处的红绳提着他的腿往两旁张开抬起，将那已经被操得松软的小洞彻底暴露在他们的视野中。  
这样双腿大开的姿势让珀西浑身都羞的发红，“怎么可以这样对我…”他小声地嘟囔着，眉头委屈地皱了起来，“你们真过分。”  
弗雷德和乔治都哧哧地笑，“那好吧，公平点。”乔治说，他解开珀西被反绑着的双手，珀西得到自由的手不怎么用力地推了他一把，身体依旧悬在空中摇摇晃晃的。乔治揉着珀西被绑的有些发麻的手腕，揉着揉着又把人的手往下拖，“现在，摸摸你自己。”  
“我们想看——”双胞胎齐声要求到，语气听上去和请求他帮忙复习魔咒时一模一样，珀西窘迫地握着自己的阴茎，脸红的冒烟，现下他双腿大开被吊在窗前，屁股里湿的一塌糊涂，已经习惯粗大硬物的后穴一张一合地空虚极了，射过两回的阴茎在弟弟们的视线里又再次蠢蠢欲动。  
珀西闭上眼睛，颇有些自暴自弃的意味，他修长的手指挤压着柔嫩的头部，握成拳的手圈住肉棒上下撸动着，珀西咬紧着变得殷红的嘴唇，无奈又难以停止地在双胞胎的眼前自慰。  
“梅林啊。”乔治呼吸急促地说，他急切地掏出肿胀已久的老二朝肉洞顶了进去，并且一刻不停地大力抽送起来。珀西闭着眼睛自慰突然被阴茎的插入打断，他惊地一下松开了手，嘴里发出无法掩饰的舒服呻吟。  
“刚才我让你多舒服，现在我想要一点小小的回报。”弗雷德厚脸皮地说，他拉过珀西的手覆盖在他的阴茎上，这还不是全部，接着珀西的脑袋被一点一点向下按去，弗雷德那根弄得他几乎哭出来的巨物正顶在他的双唇间，“吸出来。”珀西难堪地松开了牙关，由得那根巨物毫不客气地压过他的舌面伸了进去。  
弗雷德的肉棒压的他舌根发麻，弗雷德看着珀西艰难但认真地箍着他的肉棒吮吸，脑子里像被人扔了一堆火焰熊熊咒，他无法自持捧住他哥哥的脸颊，有些粗鲁地进出着珀西的嘴，感受着龟头被喉间软肉热情挤压，他失控地耸动着腰，抵着珀西的喉头射了出来。  
珀西没给人口交过，也没有被人射在嘴里的经历，他被弗雷德的那一下搞的呛住了，捂住嘴咳个不停，白浊从指缝间滴漏出来，他的嘴边也黏上一些。这副模样，弗雷德感叹了一下，立刻把良心丢到了脑后，他伸出手掐住珀西的下巴迫使他重新张开嘴，“舔干净。”弗雷德按着珀西的嘴角十足恶趣味地说。  
珀西的洞还在被乔治不停干着，他红着眼圈呜咽着含下弗雷德的阴茎，差点激的弗雷德抓着他的头发再来上那么一次。  
珀西吞吐着弗雷德阴茎的画面给乔治的情欲添了一簇火，他掐着珀西的腰每次都是整根没入，颠簸得珀西再也含不住弗雷德。  
不知何时珀西身上的绳索被解开了散落在地上，但他并没有感觉到，因为乔治的双臂架着他的腿，把他抵在墙上九浅一深地操，逼出他胡言乱语的求饶和呻吟。  
“喜欢被我们的老二操又不丢人。”乔治喘着气说，“为什么不诚实一点？”  
珀西捂住自己的脸，欢愉的呻吟不断从掌心溢出，“不行了…不…”  
珀西的身体上还带有绳索造成的痕迹，汗湿的头发乱糟糟地脱离着固定板正的路线，同样湿漉漉的眼睫脆弱地颤抖个不停，他们爱死了珀西这副无助任他们摆弄的模样，乔治轻舔着他皱起的眉心，身下干的愈发猛烈，“没关系。”他说，“即使你是世界上最不诚实的傻瓜——”  
“我们还是爱你的。”弗雷德和乔治一同说到。  
那真无福消受，珀西被推倒在他自己的床上，再次被掐住腰从背后进入时这样想着。

END


End file.
